Charmed: The Dark Future
by crystalclear77
Summary: Chris/Wyatt. What was the dark future that Chris was trying to change?
1. Chapter 1

Charmed: The Dark Future

Chris was 14 the first time Wyatt touched him.

He told Leo, but Leo wouldn't listen; didn't believe him.

It happened about eight months after Piper and the baby both died in childbirth. Chris and Wyatt had moved in with Grandpa; or rather, Grandpa had moved into the Halliwell house. Leo was still a full-time Elder but still came down every once in awhile to have dinner and he used to come down to you know, sleep with Piper occassionally. Grandpa had started helping an old friend out with his insurance company years ago and now was half-retired and half-owner of the business. He basically got paid for going in only once in awhile to fix whatever problems his friend had.

It was on one of the days that Grandpa was gone that it happened. Chris was moody - had been moody and depressed since it happened. Sitting on his bed, depressed and about to cry, Wyatt came in and tried to cheer him up. Chris hit him in the face and Wyatt threw him up against the wall with magic, pinning him down and kissed him. Chris didn't know what to make of it at first. All Wyatt did was release the magic holding him to the wall and left. Chris might have thought it was some sort of odd gesture of comfort if Wyatt hadn't stuck his tongue in his mouth.

He told Leo.

After a long argument about how Leo was never there for them, for Mom, Chris blurted out how Leo wasn't there for him when Wyatt was trying to molest him. Leo didn't believe him. Wyatt and Grandpa were right there at the dinner table too. Yeah, Chris lied and used magic for personal gain on more than several occassions. Yeah, maybe Chris damaged the house out of anger more than a few times. Maybe he stole and had been caught in the Underworld once or twice. And yeah, maybe Wyatt never did any of that stuff, but still, Leo was his Dad. He should have listened. Maybe shouting about it in anger in front of Wyatt, who just made this shocked expression on his face for show, wasn't the best way to go about it but hell, Chris was 14 and still did things impulsively. Grandpa just shook his head and dismissed Chris' outburst too. Leo and Grandpa both yelled at him and sent him to his room.

Wyatt came up later that night, paused outside his door (Chris could feel him just standing outside his closed door), but then walked off to his own room down the hall, never saying anything.

A week later, Chris was in the kitchen, in front of the toaster, waiting for his bread to pop up when all of a sudden, he couldn't move, couldn't speak; he was frozen. He could feel Wyatt come up behind him and wrap his arms around his middle and Wyatt kissed his neck and just held him until his bread popped up. Then Wyatt unfroze him and orbed out to one of the limitless destinations he was capable of traveling to; who knows where.

Chris didn't know what the hell was going on. He decided to do some research and look in the book to see if this was some kind of demon influence taking over his brother. He couldn't find anything. He had to ask someone for help.

"Aunt Paige!" he called out while in the attic, flipping through the book.

Paige orbed in.

"Yeah, what's up, Chris? I've got a Charge in Italy who is really not getting this whole magic thing so I got to get back there soon. But I've always got time for my nephew!" Paige smiled.

Chis tried to smile back. "I need help. I think Wyatt might be under some kind of demon influence."

Paige looked worried. "Why? What has he done?"

Chris looked down. Should he tell her? Leo didn't believe him. Chris sighed. He needed help. "Wyatt...he's been...he's been touching me differently."

"What do you mean 'differently'?" Paige asked.

Chris rubbed his shoulder, but kept his eyes down. It had been easier to blurt it out when he had been angry at Leo because it had just come out without him thinking. This was different and awkward and it really pissed him off that he couldn't stop Wyatt himself, even if he was under some demon influence. His brother was more powerful than him, magically, and he hated being reminded of that fact.

"Like," Chris started, "Like...he tries to make-out with me sometimes."

There was silence and Chris looked up to see a puzzled look on his Aunt's face. She didn't believe him.

"I'll be right back," Paige said.

"Aunt Paige!"

But Paige had already orbed out.

She came back a few minutes later with Aunt Phoebe and Paige told him to tell her what he had just said.

"It doesn't feel like he's lying," Phoebe said.

"I'm not! Now can you just help me find out what demonic thing infected my brother?!" Chris was getting agitated. No one ever believed him. He was the bad egg and Wyatt was an Angel and just too powerful to fall victim to any demon, according to his whole family!

"Maybe an Incubus? A Lust demon?" Phoebe suggested. "But why..." And Phoebe's mouth froze, half-open, in mid-sentence. Chris saw Wyatt at the doorway and knew who was responsible for freezing his Aunts.

"There's no demon, Chris." Wyatt strolled into the attic.

"No? Then what the hell is wrong with you!?" Chris shouted. "Unfreeze them!"

Wyatt didn't say anything and just walked closer. Chris backed up, eyeing his brother suspiciously.

"I like you, Chris," Wyatt said.

Chris drew his eyebrows in confusion.

"Brothers don't like each other like that, Wyatt. It's wrong," Chris said.

"Eh!" Wyatt huffed. "Then I finally have done something wrong. Like you."

"This is different than blowing up a door in the house, Wyatt," Chris said. "This is evil."

"Evil?" Wyatt asked. "Then why does it feel so good to hold you?"

Chris took another step back. "Wyatt! It's just wrong!" Chris shouted. "We're brothers! We are related!"

"I could make it so that we aren't," Wyatt said, seriously.

"...What?" Chris asked.

"Magically, I can make it so we aren't blood related," Wyatt said, calmly.

Shit, what is Wyatt gonna do? Change his DNA? Fuck, he could probably do it too! Him being the Ultimate Power and shit. "Stop! Don't change my DNA!" Chris said.

"Ok," Wyatt said. "But I still like you."

"Why!?" Chris didn't know how to respond to this. It was the first time he received a love confession; didn't expect it to be from his own brother. This was so fucked up.

"You're smart, you're funny, you're strong, and you're beautiful," Wyatt said, never taking his eyes off Chris, who was pretty much hyperventilating right now. "I like spending time with you," Wyatt said.

"So you like guys?" Chris asked. Maybe Wyatt just needed to find another guy; needed to get out more.

Wyatt frowned. "I like you. Not guys. Just you. Don't you love me? Haven't I always been there even when everyone else wasn't? With Dad gone, with our Aunts fighting demons, I was there, wasn't I? Didn't I always keep Mom and Dad from binding your powers? When you needed someone to come save you when you got into trouble sneaking into the Underworld, I came. When I fix all the things you break in the house, when I return the things you stole and get rid of surveillance video, I do it all because I care about you. I understand you."

"I'm not a goody-two shoes like you. Why would you like that? Like me?" Chris questioned.

"I like your darkness. It's intriguing," Wyatt stated.

"You shouldn't."

"I do."

Chris backed up into the bookshelf and slid down it, sitting on the floor, he put his head in his hands. "I don't understand this."

Wyatt crouched beside him and put his hand on Chris' knee and Chris jerked his knee back and out of reach.

"Don't." Chris looked at his brother. Wyatt's eyes were so innocent and calming. He didn't understand any of this. The most powerful being on the planet wanted him?

"Let me touch you, Chris," Wyatt pleaded.

"Or what?" Chris had a few tears leaking out; out of shock, mostly.

Wyatt shrugged. "Or I'll touch you anyway."

Wyatt flicked his wrist and Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige were orbed away.

"I erased their memories. They won't know what you told them."

Chris' mouth dropped open in shock. "Why'd you do that?"

"Because you said it was wrong. That it was 'evil'. They hunt evil. I don't need them hunting me, Chris," Wyatt said and placed a hand on Chris' knee again. "I'm not evil. I just like you."

Chris' lip was trembling and he was crying more now. "I can't stop you, can I?" Chris already knew the answer.

"You can try," Wyatt smirked. Wyatt came in closer, hugged him, kissed him on his forehead and then orbed away.

Several hours later, Chris was still on the floor in shock.

"Dad!" Chris shouted.

In an orb of light, Leo appeard in front of him.

Chris was still crying on the floor of the attic.

"Dad, he did it again! He touched me!"

"Did what? Who touched you? What are you talking about?"

And with that, Chris' worst fears were realized. Chris closed his eyes. To make sure: "What I told you about before - about Wyatt."

"What about Wyatt?" Leo asked. "Why are you crying? What happened?"

Leo's memories had been erased. It couldn't be demons affecting Wyatt. Only the Ultimate Power could erase an Elder's memories. Since the attack of the Titans, the Elders had enhanced their defensives. Wyatt had probably erased Grandpa's memories as well by now.

"Nothing. Nevermind," Chris said.

"Is this about your mother?" Leo asked.

"No! Just nevermind! Go away!" Chris shouted.

Leo looked hurt, but gave a short nod.

"I'm here for you if you need me, Chris," Leo said and orbed away.

 _No you aren't_ , Chris steamed and threw one of the tiny glass decorative pieces on the bookshelf behind him across the room, which then blew up in mid-air from Chris' magic. _You can't be._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: Sense of Reality

One of the prettiest girls in school wanted to go out with him. Chris couldn't believe it. It happened during 5th period. Well, while he was skipping 5th period.

School was boring. Chris often wondered if magic school would have been more interesting, but Mom had insisted that they have "normal lives." Whatever that was. It hadn't been very normal as far as he was concerned. Demons still came after them every chance they got.

Chris had been sitting outside trying to write out more spells (he could never get the rhyming right), when she came around the corner. She said she had concert tickets and heard he liked the band too and would he meet her there. Chris had talked to Clarissa a few times. She talked to everybody. She was nice and if anyone ever needed to know where to get something - alcohol, cigarettes, etc, - Clarissa knew who could get it for you. She knew everyone.

So Chris met her outside and they walked in together. She was dressed in a low-cut v-neck and a leather jacket. Less girly than her usual clothing, but still hot. In the middle of the concert, she motioned for him to follow her out. She made out with him in the hallway. But the way she pinned him to the wall seemed familiar...

"Having fun?" Clarissa asked.

"Of course," Chris said and tried to lean in for another kiss.

"Good."

And the kissing continued.

"I can look like this if you want me to," Clarissa said.

"What?" Chris leaned away a bit to look at her. Her face started changing shape and she began to get taller.

"I don't mind. Mom and the sisters were expecting me to be a girl anyway, you know." Wyatt now stood in front of him.

Chris jerked out of his brother's arms.

"You are such an asshole." Chris pushed his brother back. "Get the fuck away from me. You have fucking lost it." Chris orbed home, knowing Wyatt could just follow him. And he did, orbing in right behind him in his bedroom.

Chris just turned around and stared at Wyatt. He didn't know what to do. His brother was more powerful than him and he had nothing to defend himself with. He was good enough to trick him into believing he was Clarissa. Chris couldn't sense it at all. He hated how much weaker he was. How much weaker everyone was compared to Wyatt.

Wyatt was just staring back, waiting for Chris to say something or react in some way.

Chris tried orbing out but Wyatt must have put an anti-orb spell in place. He was stuck.

"I don't want to do anything with you, Wyatt. Just leave me alone." Chris sounded defeated, though.

"You say that," Wyatt began, "But you were getting excited before."

"That's because I thought you were a girl!"

"I can be." And Wyatt changed shape again. "I can have big breasts." Wyatt changed again. "Or long legs and a small waist." He changed again. "Or long hair - red, blond, whichever you prefer."

"Stop! I'm not interested!" Chris said and to his relief, Wyatt changed back into himself.

"Why not? I can be whatever you want." Wyatt said.

"I'll still know it's you."

"You didn't know I was Clarissa."

Chris held his breath. "Don't..ever..do that again. Don't lie to me. Don't make me believe something that isn't real. And don't fucking erase my memory!"

"I won't," Wyatt replied. "So long as I can have you without doing anything like that..."

Chris sighed, feeling utterly defeated. "So you won't mess with my sense of reality as long as I let you...?"

Wyatt nodded and stepped closer. "As long as you let me."

"I hate what you've become," Chris said as he let his brother slide a hand across his cheek and into his hair.

"I need you enough to become this," Wyatt answered back and pushed their lips firmly together.


End file.
